


Cuddle Prompts

by salade



Series: Prompt Games [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Sweethearts, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, First Aid, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Romantic Fluff, School Reunion, Secret Crush, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Tags May Change, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salade/pseuds/salade
Summary: Hug/cuddle/snuggle drabbles ranging from soft & fluffy to shy & awkward - or maybe even sad and angsty with a little bit of spice - all including your favourite BTS boys!✦ Requests are open ontumblr✦(August 2020)
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: Prompt Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Hugs n Rugs | Jungkook

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook x Reader | Fluffy drabble, warm sleepy cuddling
> 
> Prompt: (3) On the Floor
> 
> Word Count: 816

With drooping eyes and ice-cold fingers, you wait for the fireplace to finally start flickering to life in front of you.

Work had been ... a lot today. Thinking about how exhausted you were only seemed to make the temperature in the room drop, and before you knew it you were rubbing your hands together in a weak attempt to thaw your frozen limbs.

Luckily for you, it didn't take long for the brickwork hearth to rekindle itself. Soon you were kicking off your shoes and holding your rigid fingers out towards the gentle throbbing warmth of the covered flames. Your bare toes curled into the plush blue rug below, and almost instantly, it brought back the memories of Jungkook buying it for Christmas.

He’d been fed up with you complaining about the room's lack of one.

Though you hadn't even realised you were being so obvious back then, but he hated to see you so dissatisfied. With no time to shop for yourself, he didn’t need to be asked. An enthusiastic gleam in his beautiful doe eyes and one proud grin later, he'd rolled it out in front of the fireplace as you watched on with pursed lips.

"There, no more hard scratchy carpet." He'd smiled in triumph, hands on his hips and hair ruffled from the effort of lugging around the heavy rug.

Too bad it was ugly as all hell, but you only made sure to tell him in between small showers of love and gratitude for the gift. After that, it became somewhat of a joke to the two of you, a piece of decoration only serving to make you laugh and tease one another. You had to admit, it _was_ pretty damn soft though.

Jungkook arrived home a few hours later, shaking a few droplets of rain from his hair once the front door was closed. After not hearing your usual warm welcome, he knew you were most likely busy or just hadn't heard his entrance, so he made his way to the bedroom to rid himself of the damp work clothes.

"Baby you in there?" he mumbled out just loud enough, craning his neck to see if you were in the walk-in closet or bathroom, but there was no response.

With an unbuttoned shirt and some tracksuit pants on, Jungkook hummed to himself softly as he meandered out towards the dark living room. His eyes finally fell on your figure, stretched out on top of the distasteful rug as you dozed, the entire room cast in a gentle amber glow from the crackling fireplace.

He shook his head fondly and failed to stifle a small puff of air escaping his nose in amusement. He'd never loved you more.

You really hadn't meant to fall asleep on the floor, but it was so comfortably hot and the carpet _so_ soft. After the tiring day you'd had, was it really that absurd of an idea? You let the warmth encase your being and nuzzled your face further into the carpet, craving something but not knowing exactly what.

Then a sudden shift in the air tickled your nose and you heard a small breathy grunt of effort somewhere above your head. A sturdy arm found its way around your waist and you were soon being rolled over and away from the simmering heat of the embers. Your nose buried itself into someone's chest.

Ah, that's what you were craving.

"So, the rug wins?" Jungkook mumbled, and you felt his nose brush your forehead affectionately. He had his head propped up on one hand while the other remained loosely around your form, holding you close enough that you could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat over the crackling fire.

You groaned and forced your sleepy eyes open to take him in, faux annoyance trickling away once you saw the way he was looking at you. So tender, so soft.

"Just this once."

He brushed some hair away from your face before returning his hand to its place, and you scooted even closer to wrap your own arms around his larger frame. It was almost embarrassing, how quickly you melted together like two dollops of honey; your legs tangling playfully as you snuggled on the floor, of all places.

It was in that position you spent the remainder of your evening, before Jungkook's belly began loudly demanding to be fed. Your snort of laughter was muffled into his shoulder, but you eventually looked up to meet his sheepish gaze. Before you could even part your lips to make a teasing jab at his needy stomach, he'd hauled you into his arms and staggered to his feet, effectively cutting off anything you might've said.

Combined chuckles filled the room as he made his way into the kitchen with you in tow, and you couldn't even remember why you'd felt so tired in the first place.


	2. Never Forget You | Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimin x Reader | sweet fluffy and angsty one-shot, (unresolved) angst 
> 
> Prompt: (23) Reunion 
> 
> Word Count: 1.2k

So there you were at your high school reunion; confused, annoyed and wondering _whythe hell_ you’d decided to be there in the first place. It wasn't as if you even likedanyone, so what was the point?

You tried not to glare at every person that passed your line of sight, sniffing dismissively at your Styrofoam cup in complete and utter boredom. The school gymnasium proved quite the nostalgia trip for most of the ex-students in attendance, but all you really wanted to do was go home. No fond memories or everlasting ties to the place could be found within you.

That was why you watched on in moody silence as the rest of the crowd mingled appropriately. The cheap plastic tables laden with all sorts of snacks and goodies appealed to you more.

Well, that was until _he_ stepped into the room, and ah ... now you did remember the small, insignificant detail compelling you to put some effort into coming along tonight. Something you'd long since pushed to the back alleys of your mind.

Park Jimin.

Arriving with a crowd of friends was so like him, and wow, ten years had really done him justice. With a large beaming smile that had only seemed to brighten since you'd last seen it, and glimmering eyes squeezing into crescents whenever he laughed. A melodic voice gradually rising in volume as he bantered with his long-time mates, he was extremely charismatic and fashionable as usual.

You could almost laugh at the pathetic way you'd felt your heart physically _jump_ at the mere sight of him. Even after all these years, he still had it. That damn stupefying effect on you.

The concept of exes and ex-lovers never held the infamous treachery or conflict for you and Jimin. It hadn't ended over some blown up fight, or a dramatic betrayal, no. You'd both simply fallen out of love, and of course you'd known it was rare for high school flings to really last long past the final year of school.

So, you'd called it quits while you still felt like you were capable of doing so. With him planning to move two cities over, it was the only logical decision, and with one last smile and hug goodbye you'd parted ways like two forces of nature. Ready to take on the world, just not together.

Yes, you'd definitely fallen out of love with him...

The remaining water in your cup disappeared past your lips swiftly and you sunk your teeth into them, forcing your body to turn away from watching his every movement like a hawk. It had been _ten whole years, hadn't it?_

Maybe you needed to get out of there after all, but luck wasn't on your side. The room seemed to slow down entirely as his eyes finally collided with yours from across the room. The electrifying zap of energy was almost painful, and though you were inwardly reeling from a sudden lack of breath in your body, you couldn't tell if he'd undergone the same shock.

_Oh._

He was breaking away from his friends before you could even blink, and all you could think was _finally, finally, he's here, he's seen me_. But you had to keep your expression trained into a polite smile, perhaps tightened with longing the more you felt yourself caving in.

"(Y/n)..."

You didn't think it was all that fair to be frank. For him to sound so relieved, so awestruck that you might actually believe he'd suddenly had the same revelation you did. An epiphany that made you regret agreeing to leave him all those years ago.

Frozen in time, you almost missed the way his eyes shifted to look you up and down. There was a pull that felt akin to some kind of magnetic force, and your arms were wrapping themselves around each of his shoulders just as his wound tightly around your waist. Like two puzzle pieces finally locking together once more.

Try as you might, the rickety sigh fell from your lips unsolicited, and his arms only held you tighter to his body in response. A small breathy chuckle from the man was lost into your hair, yet you willed this moment never to come to a close.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too." All too soon he was pulling away, and you plastered a fake smile onto your face to avoid acting unsightly. Your hands wrung together from all the sudden nerves. An evocative scent - unmistakable as his - was familiarising itself to you once more, and the way it tantalised each of your senses drove you crazy.

"Jimin … wow. Has it really been ten years?" you stumbled out in response, internally kicking yourself for saying something so disgustingly cliché. He seemed to find your shyness endearing though, a habitual impulse to lift his hand and tuck a lock of hair behind your ear making both of your forms go eerily still.

He cleared his throat and you noticed the way he shoved his hands so deeply into his pockets the seams could tear. "Hah, sure doesn't feel like it."

It should've felt off, and it should've been weird, but the longer the two of you lost yourselves in the other's eyes, the more confident you became. This connection ... it was too strong to ignore. Memories upon memories of the love you'd shared with the teenage version of him were finally resurfacing after years of suppression.

"Jimin," you blurted desperately, "I..."

His widening eyes abruptly flickered to something behind your shoulder, and you felt the words die a feeble death in your throat. How stupid of you, about to confess your stupid feelings that still stupidly existed. As if he'd still return them!

His gaze seemed to lose some shine then, as if he'd somehow shaken off a magical spell of some kind. You twisted your head to the side to see what had stolen his attention so quickly, and God, you'd never wanted to shrink into the cracks of the floor so badly.

The woman seemed to glide to his side effortlessly, an inch or two shorter than him and all smiles. His hands, once forced into the confines of his pockets in self-restraint, now found themselves on her. His lips parted into an affectionate grin with ease, and there was no way you could ignore the way his eyes had once more regained that look of fondness. Only, this time it wasn't directed towards you.

"(Y/n), this is my wife Naomi. Sweetheart, this is one of my closest high-school classmates (Y/n)," he introduced kindly, the sweet tone of his voice somehow sour to your ears. The word _wife_ repeated itself in your mind over and over, right after _classmate_.

"Lovely to meet you," you forced out, only hearing white noise in return as the sounds of the gymnasium slowly faded away. Yeah, you supposed you were foolish to think this could have gone differently, but seeing him now with _her_...

Who were you to disrupt that?

You excused yourself with a pleasant smile and made your way outside, trying not to focus on the simple golden ring you’d failed to catch a glimpse of before. Maybe if you were lucky, your heart would forget him just as quickly as it had ten years ago.

You’d come here on a whim, and now it was your turn to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not usually massive on angst, but this just kind of happened. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Beyond Breathless | Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook x Reader | cute fluffy one-shot, awkward shy kook, meet-cute (s2f2l almost)
> 
> Prompt: (24) Between strangers
> 
> Word Count: 2.9k (oops)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me FOREVER to write and edit because so much was going on, with Dynamite dropping and all these streaming/chart records being broken etc. but anyway I’m just in time to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUNGKOOK & CONGRATS BTS FOR GETTING THE #1 ON BILLBOARD’S HOT 100 💜💜

Jungkook was trying his best to stop tripping over his own damn tongue, but the pretty receptionist kept on asking him _questions_. Wasn't it easy to tell he was already kind of shitting bricks over here?

"The class began five minutes ago Sir, you shouldn't have missed too much," she said finally, handing the fidgeting man his papers with a smile.

_Okay, let me go in then?_

Jungkook nibbled at his bottom lip in apprehension when the woman continued to type something on her computer, nails dragging loudly across the keys as if to torture him further for his tardiness.

"I've notified Mr. Lee. Have a great class, Sir."

At the receptionist's gesture towards the nearby glass door, Jungkook immediately jerked into action. He muttered out a small 'thanks' with a bow and tried to take a deep breath, hating the fact that he would now hog every scrap of attention for being late to the class. It wasn't his fault traffic was bad!

Try as he might, slipping into the room silently was impossible when the door itself creaked loud enough for the neighbouring buildings to hear. Jungkook stifled a wince and took in the scene before him with wide apologetic eyes.

"Jeon! Glad that you could join us." Mr. Lee grinned, the easy-going nature of the teacher easing Jungkook's nerves ever so slightly. With a shy bow, he entered the small room and could only count six other participants milling around the empty space.

The teacher clapped his hands together, causing a few of the other attendees to jump in their skin. "Alright, I think we can officially begin."

You shifted from foot to foot, eyeing the newcomer with interest. Jeon? Was that his last name? You had to admit he was quite handsome, but also you couldn't help feeling bad for the guy. He was clearly a blushing mess of humiliation for being late, even if it _was_ only a mere five minutes. You couldn't see any of the other attendees being all that bothered, but as you all lined up in front of the stout teacher, you could almost feel the nerves radiating off the man's body from where he stood beside you.

"Welcome, everyone, to our First Aid Course specialising in providing emergency first aid responses in an education and care setting."

As Mr. Lee reeled off his spiel in that commanding tone of his, you gradually sensed the young man next to you beginning to relax.

~

Half an hour in, the class had gone over the process of CPR briefly - or as Lee would call it, cardiopulmonary resuscitation - and had even taken turns in performing the procedure on a nightmarish looking mannequin. Jungkook had no idea why some manufacturers decided to paint genuine human features on some of them, but in the end he supposed it added to the whole _realistic_ element of the course.

"Hey there, you alright?" a sweet voice piped up from somewhere in front of him.

Jungkook's form went rigid as he darted his eyes away from where someone was being instructed, flooding with even more confused self-consciousness when he drank in the sight of you. You hadn't meant to intimidate him further, but the way he was so intently focused on the teacher and student currently practising CPR on the dummy had you worried.

"Me? Uh, sorry yeah I'm fine thank you," Jungkook stumbled out, a hand instinctively coming up to rub at his neck which was reddening the longer he maintained eye contact with you. He didn't know how he hadn't noticed you before, but then he remembered how he tended to lose the ability to concentrate in general whenever he was embarrassed or nervous.

You returned his shaky smile warmly. "You just seem a little tensed up. Are you scared of Mr. Lee or something?" Whispering out the last part, you revelled in the sight of his smile widening.

He let out a quiet laugh and shook his head. "No, I just really need to pass this course. Don't want to miss anything, you know?"

You nodded but had no time to respond.

"Okay!" Lee boomed, gaining everyone's attention instantly. "You've all shown your proficiency at this. Now we're moving on to the next part of the course. Since you're all going to be specialising with children and students once you're finished here, we need to thoroughly cover choking, airway obstructions and respiratory distress since they're quite frequent in childcare settings."

You caught Jeon nodding solemnly out of the corner of your eye, and wondered why he was taking _this_ course in particular. Teacher maybe? He mentioned really needing to pass, so maybe he even worked with young kindergarteners or infants. Eyeing his well-built frame contained within a tight black t-shirt had your mind working a million miles a minute. It was oddly endearing to imagine this moderately tall, buff looking guy caring for kids with such gentle shy eyes, and such a soft-spoken voice.

"Pair up with each-other and I'll demonstrate the choking procedure on adults first of all," Mr. Lee instructed, his bright passionate eyes flashing with amusement as he crossed his arms and waited for his students to spur themselves into action.

Jungkook's eyes met with yours almost immediately, and he had to avert them again out of sheer bashfulness. He only tried to seek you out because he hadn't spoken to anyone else yet, and the way you were chuckling softly at his bout of eagerness had his lips quirking up into a shy smirk. Well, that was decided then.

"You, be my guinea pig for a bit."

It took Jungkook a moment to process that the teacher was beckoning _him_ forward with a sturdy finger, but you were already on the ball and pressing a hand into his lower back before his mind could catch up. Hating the feeling of being watched by everyone else, he tried to ignore the way he shuddered at the combination of your subtle touch and the several pairs of eyes regarding him closely.

The teacher began his explanation, but Jungkook could only hear the rushing of blood past his ears at this point. Why him? Out of everyone here, Mr. Lee couldn't have chosen anyone else? Thinking back, he did remember that being late probably served to single himself out in the teacher's mind. He deserved to be picked on.

Suddenly, Lee's stocky hand was pressing itself into Jungkook's chest, and he only then thought to finally tune in with what the older man was saying.

"Then, bend the choking person over slightly. Preferably parallel to the ground, but as long as they're somewhat sturdy on their feet..."

Jungkook swallowed nervously as the teacher demonstrated by adding pressure to the space between his wide shoulder blades. As embarrassed as he was, it was relieving to see the rest of the students focused on the information rather than him. Some were even practising the manoeuvre already. His eyes instinctively flew to where you were standing on your own, and a sharp tingle travelled the length of his spine when he caught you appraising him with ... interest flashing in your eyes?

_W-why?_

You watched as the teacher proceeded to explain how to perform a back blow, though not putting his full strength into the heel of his hand in case he hurt his student. "Do this five times, and if the choking hazard isn't removed, we can move on to the Heimlich manoeuvre - otherwise known as abdominal thrusts."

_Oho?_

You couldn't even suppress the way your lips pursed in amusement, and some of the other attendees around you even exchanged knowing looks with one another, trying not to chuckle at the sight of Jeon's ears flashing a bright red colour in embarrassment. God, he'd never wanted to die so badly.

Luckily, Lee spared him the mortification by keeping his demonstration to limited physical contact. He gave instruction on how to stand behind the victim before wrapping your arms around their torso - to which he only created a circle with his arms around Jungkook - and making a fist shape with your hand, thrusting it upwards into the victim's stomach to hopefully dislodge the object from their airways.

Jungkook couldn't really form a coherent thought at the moment. He was too fixated on the way your eyes were watching the whole scene intently, and he felt so exposed but he also wasn't entirely hating it. Well, maybe only if he could forget there were other people in the room, that is.

His brain on autopilot, Jungkook barely registered his feet taking him back to his original position after the teacher had finished up his demonstration. You were facing him as soon as he got there, and he shoved away the tingles in his belly to cock his head in confusion.

"Well?" you spoke, open palms coming up to urge him into action, but he didn't know what for. He whipped his head around and scoured the room to see the other pairs re-enacting their own version of the choking procedure.

"You want me to...?" he trailed off, hands fumbling in the air awkwardly as he tried to pull the words seemingly from thin air. You hid your smile with the back if your hand, not wanting to embarrass him further by laughing in his cute little face. How someone so big and masculine looking could be so shy and sweet, you'd never know.

"Yeah. Literally just the same as what he did to you." You helped the struggling man with a reassuring nod, not missing the way he was still hesitant to make any kind of movement.

Jungkook wanted to kick himself. "Sorry, I don't think I remember exactly," he sighed out, waiting for you to roll your eyes and click your tongue in annoyance. Instead, you threw him right off guard by reaching out and gently turning him around on the spot by his broad shoulder.

"It's okay, I watched what he did."

_Fuck, what?_

The hairs on Jungkook's neck stood on end when he heard your footsteps drawing closer behind him against the linoleum flooring of the room, but when he tried to crane his neck around to see what you were doing, you simply chuckled and straightened his jaw forward with a firm dainty hand. His breath hitched when your fingers then lingered ... eventually trailing down to lightly press against the column of his throat.

"What are you doing?" He jerked away, heart thumping against his ribcage so hard he thought he'd faint right there. Your brows only furrowed together in shock.

"Checking your throat to see where the blockage is? It was literally the first step."

You saw the way his eyes fell almost instantly, the internal berating quite evidently written on his features. "Sorry, it's my fault for not paying attention before," he mumbled and bowed his head in apology.

"It's okay. Just turn around," you snorted, thoroughly entertained. He was seriously too adorable to match the way he looked, but you supposed judging books by their covers was an outdated practice in this day and age.

Following the steps, you performed the back blow after pressing down on his shoulders to lean him forwards slightly. His muscles felt so taught underneath your hand, and you really had to battle the urge to just forget the exercise and run your hands down the expanse of his clothed back. Something told you he wouldn't protest, either.

Jungkook didn't know how to feel. His wide doe eyes fixed themselves on your hand that was splayed out on his chest, only serving to steady yourself, and he couldn't help but let his mind wander. When the heel of your other hand came down in between his shoulder blades, he physically lurched. Not because of the force, there was no way you could match him in strength, but it shocked him enough in its suddenness that a tiny grunt fell from his lips.

"Excellent form, (Y/n)!" Mr. Lee spoke up from the other side of the room. Jungkook came back to his senses and straightened his position, briefly catching your beaming smile from the teacher's praise. He just hoped to dear God you hadn't heard his pitiful whimper at your touch.

_At least I have a name now._

"Okay, are you doing the Heimlich or am I?" You then turned to him, and he swallowed thickly yet again. This one he did remember a little more vividly, but envisioning standing behind you and pressing his fist into your stomach made his hands tremble slightly. He couldn't do that! What if he hurt you?

"Um, you can." He cleared his throat and gestured to you in a manner he hoped came across as confident. You saw right through him anyway, but the man was still cute, so you let it slide. As much as you longed to tease him, you were still basically nothing more than a stranger right now. Even you knew when some lines shouldn't be crossed.

Your lips curved in amusement and you motioned for him to turn around. "Okay then, I'll try not to make it too painful."

"Don't worry, I can handle-" Jungkook's sudden show of cockiness vanished as soon as your arms wrapped around his small waist. Were you ... _pressing_ yourself to his back? He couldn't remember the teacher going that far, but here you were with a friendly smile and mischievous eyes, shaping your body to his in a way that had his breathing pattern suddenly sharp and shallow.

"Bend over a little," you directed, trying not to laugh at how you could see the tips of his ears burning a bright crimson underneath the black tresses of hair brushing just above them.

Jungkook almost shuddered at the sensation, but fought the urge in order to comply with what you were asking. It wasn't long before you were surprising him yet again by bringing your hands together into the Heimlich fist and flat palm formation, arms comfortably settled around him and fingers brushing just above his navel as you prepared to squeeze.

Amidst his inner panic, you were enjoying this _immensely_. It wasn't an everyday occurrence to be able to plaster yourself to someone so attractive, and so downright eager to please. You knew it was meant to be strictly professional for educational purposes and such, but the way this guy was responding to you was undeniably exciting. You'd tiptoed the line that shouldn't be crossed carefully, and he only seemed to be liking it more and more.

Considering the way his palms were sweating profusely at the close contact, he knew he was a goner.

With a quick word of warning, you performed the abdominal thrust as gently as you could while still making sure it was firm enough to lift him slightly off his feet. The sudden show of strength stunned him, but he wasn't about to let it show. He'd already made a fool of himself one too many times today as it stood.

"Easy enough." You chuckled, letting the man go quickly so he could regain control of his senses somewhat. He leaned away, but to your surprise didn't move to exit your personal bubble. In all honesty, he had no desire to part from you at all.

You inwardly cursed at yourself for flushing at the thought and raised your hands in invitation. "Did you want to try on me?"

"Ah, no it's alright. I think I have it all now." He flashed a small smile, tapping one index finger to his temple in emphasis. His reluctance confused you, but judging from his largely bashful demeanour, he most likely never planned to make any moves to touch you in the first place. It was forward of you to take the lead, but you'd be lying if you said it wasn't in your nature.

_There's always next time anyway..._

"That's a wrap for this week's class!" Lee's bellowing voice snapped you both out of your thoughts, and you had to blink away the embarrassment from all the shameless staring.

"Hey what's your name by the way, I don't think I caught it before." You tried to save grace with a polite, yet awkward handshake. Jungkook only felt his heart grow warmer at the thoughtful gesture.

"It's Jungkook. Sorry I should've said sooner, before you had to punch the shit out of my back."

That tore a laugh from you, and soon enough all the tension in the air had melted away. "It wasn't _that_ hard, c'mon."

His smile, which you now adored after catching a glimpse of his bunny-like teeth, had quickly become one of your favourite things to look at. "I swear you were this close to beating me up," he joked, feeling more alive than ever.

Jungkook collected his bag from beside the door and filed out into the administration area alongside everyone else. He took a moment to eye the receptionist from earlier, wondering what might have happened if she'd told him he was unable to attend the class after all. Watching you walk away from him with a tiny wave of farewell had him resolutely believing it was fate that brought him here.

He just couldn't wait for next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave any feedback! I know this was an odd take on 'cuddle' lmao


	4. Body Pillow | Taehyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung x Reader | half drunk cuddles, gentle pining
> 
> Prompt: (27) First cuddle
> 
> Word Count: 2.2k

Wow, you were getting sleepy.

It was the alcohol, no doubt about it, but for some reason this time getting tipsy felt a little different. Usually you were quite reserved and withdrawn when mixing alcohol and social interactions, but tonight it was just you, your roommate Jimin and his close group of friends having a pizza night in.

Well, after half a year of getting to know them they'd fast become friends of _yours_ as well, but they were still a pack of loud, goofy college boys that drove you mad with their testosterone stink 90% of the time. You really did have to take them in small doses to begin with, but all seven were amazingly driven people through and through. You loved them for it, and honestly sometimes you really just needed to be in their presence to relax and de-stress.

Like right now, actually.

You were drunker than usual, and it all had to do with the fact that you _were_ relaxed. Carefree and laughing up a storm with the boys as they joked and hollered over whatever video game or story was being played out. For the first time in a while ... you could simply chill.

_Yeah, chill out. Not zone the hell out._

You blinked harshly, eyes coming back into focus as a hand waved in front of your face cautiously, and all of a sudden a handsome view leaned into your field of vision. "Hellooo? You're so fucked honey." Taehyung chuckled, eyes crinkling in amusement as he shared a glance with Yoongi behind him.

"I'm- no way," you huffed, trying to downplay the way your cheeks were heating up at his proximity by slapping his hand away.

"Okay, but you're getting there." Yoongi stepped forward and nudged Taehyung back to reach for your plastic cup. "We know you're not used to having this much so just slow down, alright?"

Any other day you would've been frustrated at how the two boys seemed to baby you, but it was clear by their smiles that they were also getting some enjoyment out of it. In all honesty, you were having a great time and you had to admit that ruining it all by blacking out or making a mess was the last thing you wanted to do.

You'd still only known them all for a few months, so you didn't want to somehow damage the already comfortable relationships you'd built in such a short time.

"Okay, you're right." You let Yoongi lift the drink away from you, trying not to smile when Taehyung lightly chuckled again at the way you swayed in your seat. The other boys were already getting loud once more as Jungkook overtook Jimin in Mario Kart, the whooping and shouts of anger mostly coming from the remaining onlookers, Hobi, Namjoon and Seokjin.

You grabbed another slice of pizza from the table and stepped around Taehyung to reclaim your spot next to Jimin, feeling the younger's eyes burn into your back the entire way.

~

Thankfully, Yoongi and Tae had forced you to take a break at the perfect moment, because you were _really_ feeling buzzed now. It was an oddly euphoric sensation, feeling the world spin ever so slightly with laughter falling from your lips for barely any reason at all. Why hadn't you done this with them sooner?

"A package? Well it's not for me..."

Your eyes flew open upon hearing Jimin hum from the front door, lightly slurred tone curious and confused. The rest of you who were gathered in the living room fell quiet as the murmurs of conversation between him and the delivery man came to an end.

_There’s a package at the door?_

Then your brain cells finally kicked into gear, because oh … it was also _your_ door.

"Wait, it's mine then." You shakily tried to put your glass of water on the table to get up, and Namjoon tutted in disapproval while darting out a hand to steady your drunk form as you rose. The faces of the other boys swam in your vision for a moment since you'd been sitting down for what felt like ages, and it was genuinely hard not to snort out a laugh at the sight of Jungkook having six eyes.

"What is it?" Jimin asked as he rounded the corner with a large plastic parcel in hand, his plump cheeks very pink from the liquor and blown out cutely. Your focus came crashing back to the mysterious parcel in his small hands.

You tried to scour the corners of your buzzing mind but couldn't remember what you'd bought online for the life of you. You gently took the package from your roommate and squinted down at your name written on the label, earning muffled sounds of amusement from the rest of the guys watching you attempt to read. "I seriously forgot, but anyway let me open it..."

"Uh uh, no way," a scolding tone came from behind you when you reached for the scissors on the kitchen benchtop. You squeaked in surprise when Taehyung yanked them away from your grasp, and he darted to the side playfully before you could even think of chasing him up.

"Yeah, if anyone it'll be Tae using the scissors since he hasn't even had a drink." Hoseok laughed, poking your cheek when you grumbled and pouted.

The others went back to the game playing on the TV while you, Taehyung and Jimin stood around to open the package. It was incredibly soft underneath the plastic wrapping, and the more that was peeled away the more you remembered your spontaneous buy.

"Oh!" You pulled up the massive lump of lime green and white cotton, the largest smile breaking out onto your flushed face. "It's the wearable blanket I wanted!"

"Wearable ... what now?" Yoongi murmured from his spot on the couch.

"Blanket," you finished, and threw the long, heavy bundle of soft material over your head. It acted as a hoodie of sorts, only oversized to the absolute max. The warm buttery feeling of the wool against your skin had you melting on the spot in the best possible way.

"What's it like?" Taehyung murmured quietly when your eyes began to flutter shut in ecstasy, any hint of the chill in the air vanishing in an instant. He seemed to be gripped in a childlike fascination for how truly extra the item of clothing - or blanket? - was. You tried not to flush even more when he stepped closer to gently pinch some of the material between his long fingers, large wonderful eyes widening at the feeling.

" _So_ soft, and warm," you hummed in response to his question, stepping away from him to sink back into the couch now that you were quite literally drowning in fluffy blanket-like fabric. Your hazy mind could barely comprehend anything that was happening around you now that you were reaching peak levels of comfort.

Taehyung followed you down, and you vaguely registered the dip in the couch cushion as he perched himself next to you. Your eyes were closed in pure bliss, but the brief aroma of his lavender lotion swimming around your head told you it was him. You could never mistake this addicting scent; you'd grown to like it way too much in these past few months.

Too bad you were too inebriated to really act on your small crush now, considering he was literally sitting beside you and giving his full, undivided attention for the first time ... ever, actually.

The following hour flew by, but you were still completely lost in the softness of your toasty hoodie-blanket hybrid. There was no doubt that the novelty would last a long time yet, seeing how Jimin would whine out of jealousy every ten minutes or so until you finally caved, letting him have a 'turn' for an entire 60 seconds before demanding it back.

It was cold, and you were a cuddly drunk...

As the boys continued with their game, you soon felt a slight pressure rest on your shoulder ever so slightly. You cracked one eye open to see a mop of black curls out of the corner of your eye, but the haziness flooding your brain meant you couldn't really feel as flustered as you would've - say a few hours ago.

Taehyung's fingers still fiddled with the thick fabric of your blanket-sleeve, but you could barely feel his touch through the sheer amount of wool in between your arm and his hand. Something about that bugged you, but you couldn't muster the energy to think any harder at this point.

"It's the softest thing I've ever felt," he commented, a small smile evident in the way his tone tapered off into a chuckle.

You sighed and sunk further into the bed of cotton surrounding you. "Yeah, won't last long though considering how much I'm gonna use it during winter. Make the most of it while you can, Tae."

His lips parted in slight shock. "Can I?" the boy asked in a low tone, but for what exactly you still weren't quite sure. You turned your head and blinked open both eyes drowsily, grateful that you'd managed to sober up enough by now that there weren't two of him floating around beside you.

Well, more like _on_ you at this point. You took a quick glance at everyone else to see if they were aware, but nobody was looking, and you were sure nobody would even care. Taehyung was quite touchy with his friends and you'd definitely seen it on multiple occasions, but never with you.

Not yet anyway.

He seemed to take your pause as hesitation rather than confusion. "You just look so huggable all wrapped up in it. I wanna know if it's as warm as it looks, but it's okay I can give you some room." His eyes flickered away from your face for the first time and you instantly felt the absence of his lively gaze.

_He wants to hug me!?_

"No Taetae c'mon." You allowed the nickname you'd always wanted to use break free - a slip the tongue thanks to the alcohol coursing through your system - and opened up your arms to invite him closer. You watched his eyes light up again like a million stars in the night sky.

"Really?" He giggled, and the sound was so adorable paired with the way his lips formed that box-like shape as he smiled, but he spared you no time for a response.

You felt the air forcefully leave your lungs when he crawled over into your heavily padded arms, his own then wrapping themselves around your waist which was swathed in mounds of cotton. You could feel the way he gently buried his face into a place near your chest. Oh God, did he just nuzzle his way in even further?

Where did he end, and you begin? Your drunken mind couldn't really focus on one singular thought, but somehow you were even comfier than before. You brought your arms back down to rest around his broad shoulders and decided to savour this moment, because you sure as hell weren't going to be able to look him in the eye after tonight.

You weren’t even that close. You being nothing more than his best friend’s roommate, and him a newfound friend you _might_ be harbouring the tiniest crush on, but tonight was different.

"So warm..." he murmured and tightened the hold of his arms, though now you wished you could feel more skin and less wool. You imagined what it might feel like, just you and him and nothing but a normal layer of clothes separating you as you cuddled on the couch. It caused a pleased sigh to float from your lips, and you heard Taehyung let out an amused chuckle in tandem.

Could he be thinking something similar? Hopefully?

"I guess I must feel like a massive teddy bear to you," you managed to say without slurring your words, too drunk on the feeling of warmth and comfort and blossoming _affection_ shrouding your mind.

"Damn right you do, sweetheart."

Even in the midst of all the liquid courage circulating your body you felt your heart skip a beat at the deep, relaxed tone of his voice, not to mention the pet-name. He sat up straighter and pulled you along with him, the expression on his face completely blissed out as he hugged you tighter to his frame. You could feel your heart hammering away in your chest, and just hoped to God there was enough fabric there to muffle the clamour.

There you both sat, locked together and bundled up in the mounds of cotton that was your wearable blanket, all until you drifted off to the best drunk sleep you’d ever had. It was the first of many cuddles you would share, unbeknownst to you at the time, but with a giggling Seokjin using his phone to take a blurry video of you both and a snickering Jimin egging him on, it was easy to see how one thing would lead to another the next day.

Sometimes, it appeared the key to winning over a man's heart was to not only become a body pillow, but become _his_ body pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any feedback :)


End file.
